Milky Starlight
by PinkHairedWonder
Summary: 16 year old Logan Marshall moves to escape her troubles, and memories haunting her past. Little does she know that this move will change her live in ways she never imagined. Post Breaking Dawn CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my Twilight story Milky Starlight. It's post Breaking Dawn, so it might not make sense if you haven't read BD. My beta is Miss Vampire Freak. I seriously don't know what I'd do without her. So I hope you enjoy the story!

Preface

No…

It couldn't be…

Of all the people that I never expected to see again, I would have never thought that she would be one I'd see again…

I struggled as she shoved her hand down on my throat, cutting off my oxygen supply. The ground was cold, and I scrabbled feebly against her freezing, granite hand.

She wouldn't budge…

My mind began to fade into blackness. I saw the faces of all my friends. I couldn't believe that this was the end…that I would never see him again…

I didn't want to die…

Not now…

Not yet…

Chapter One

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry…_

**WHAM**

I slammed my hand down on my radio, and flicked on my lamp, flooding the room with light. The warm, gentle light filled the room, making me feel like falling back asleep and never getting up. I rolled over in my twisted sheets, running my hand through my dry, tangled hair, and checked the calendar that sat on my bedside table. It had been a farewell gift from Katie, my only friend that helped me survive the first year and a half of my old high school. It also symbolized my decent into hell. First day of a new school. My life sucks…

My name's Logan. Up until the age of 12, I lived with my mom on Cape Cod, in a small cottage in Brewster. We lived a peaceful life, never rushing to do anything, living life for every moment that came our way. Up until the accident, that is. The moment I lost her was the worst moment of my life. After that I didn't know where to go. DSS sent me to live with my grandfather in New Hampshire, but he died suddenly a few weeks ago. I ended up here, in Lake Placid, NY, with my mom's best friend Claire Hutchinson. She was a hiking guide, so she was gone for a week or two at a time. It was hard, but I knew she loved me like a daughter, and she knew I was responsible enough to take care of myself. I didn't really mind being alone. Except on the first day of school. The one day where I need morale support the most and she couldn't be here.

Climbing out of my mangled mass of sheets, I tried to remember why I was up at 5:30 in the morning. Oh yeah! I had decided to actually try to look presentable today. I headed into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and got in. Ahh…it felt so good. I ran my hand through my hair, making sure it was completely soaked before I dumped shampoo on it. The calming scent of the lemon shampoo washed over me, calming my first day jitters. I got out of the shower.

I ran to my room in a full out sprint, skidding on the cold, hardwood floor. Diving into my clothing drawers, I pulled out tan jeans, and a blue t-shirt. I shoved on my jeans, then the shirt, then my faded, worn converses. After three years of backyard baseball, painting, and hiking, the sneakers were finally beginning to show irreplaceable damage, and the soles…well I didn't really have any tread on them anymore…

I dashed down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. I checked the clock above the table. It read 6:15am. School started at 7:25am. I still needed to find my way to the school, go to the office and grab my schedule, and figure out where all my classes were. Fishing around in the fridge and the cabinet produced a small bottle of apple juice, a granola bar, and a small Tupperware container of strawberries. Stuffing them in my bag, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. The car rumbled to life when I turned the key. I shivered in the cold for a few minutes, fluffing my damp hair so heaters the heaters would dry it. Adjusting everything, I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror.

The area above my forehead was still visibly black and blue, and I had another thin, scar like bruise running from the corner of my left eye down to my cheekbone. At the lightest touch it throbbed, as if to remind me why I had moved to this quiet little town in the middle of nowhere. My bangs fell quietly into place, covering most of the dark bruise. I played with my scrubby hair, realizing that I desperately needed a haircut, or even a trim.

The forest flew by me as I drove to the school. Tall, ancient pines covered with piles of light, fluffy snow, creating a white wonderland that spread down to the frozen lake and beyond. My head filled with a million different thoughts, on my old friends, my current condition, and how I would fit in for the first day of school. Since I had moved in the middle of December, I had to start school after everyone else had already gone for 4 months. So I'd be the loner, the outcast. These thoughts filled my mind as I drove to the school and into a parking space in what I assumed to be the student parking lot.

Climbing out of the car, I grabbed my bag and kicked the door shut. The door was beginning to show the wear and tear of my many brutal assaults against it, with different sized dents scattered across the metal. The cold, bitter wind was a shock to my system, and I grabbed my jacket tighter around me as I walked to the side door of the school. As I carefully navigated the nearly invisible sheets of black ice that covered the parking lot, I felt a steely grip grab the crook of my elbow. I spun around, furious that anyone would have touched me. "What do you thing you're…"

Standing in front of me was one of the hottest boys that I'd ever seen. He had on a winter green fleece vest over a black long sleeved shirt, and long tan pants. His black hat covered what looked to be dirty blond hair, and his topaz colored eyes poked out curiously from under his bangs. His face…his face was perfectly angular, and clear of any blemishes that would have been splattered across any teenager's face, unless he had a skin regime that involved a high powered scrubber and a laser. It was also pale, probably due to the 30 degree temperature and the biting wind that whipped across the parking lot, singeing the cheeks of anyone who wasn't dressed for this type of weather. Mainly me.

"Most students here wouldn't dare traversing the parking lot of doom without boots." He motioned to my Converses that stuck out from the bottom of my jeans. I stood there in shock with crossed arms, not sure whether to be angry that he was touching me, or happy that a really hot boy was talking to me. When he received no response from me, he began guiding me across the parking lot, stepping carefully as if he had a map of exactly where the icy patches were. Within a minute, he had dragged me to the side doors of the school, out of the biting January wind.

"You're welcome…" He said as he walked briskly through the doors, but he paused halfway through. "Main office is to the left, four doors down on your right." He disappeared through the doors.

I stood there, still in shock. One of the hottest boys in the whole school…no, wait, probably the whole town, had just helped a poor, defenseless unknown like me cross the parking lot, and had not left me there, most likely to slip and end up bashing my head in on the ice…the mental picture made me cringe. I did not need that. I picked up my canvas shoulder bag that I had dropped at some point, and hurried through the double doors to the office.

There were a few kids in the halls, most likely trying to get a jump on the new semester, like me. As I quietly made my way down the halls, I noticed a few people staring at my bruises. Ducking my head down, I worked my way quietly, taking a left, and then counting the number of doors on my right. "One…two...three…four. Here we go." I came to a door, propped open with what looked like a cinderblock painted and dressed to look like a dog. I walked into the area, through what looked like a waiting room, and into what I guessed was the main office.

The office was nice and warm, and half a dozen scents wafted through the room. Lavender, freshly baked cookies, orange blossoms…It was so relaxing. I walked up to the nearest desk. The woman sitting there was furiously typing something out on her computer. Her desk tag read Ms. Kramer. I coughed, and she noticed I was standing there. She looked up at me, gauging my semi ragged appearance and my bruises. "Yes sweetie? What do you need?"

"I'm a new student. My name is Logan Anne Marshall." The woman went back to typing, and reached under her desk, nearly falling off her chair. She pulled out what looked like a schedule, a map, and a bunch of other paperwork. It was all normal procedure that I had been through at my school in NH. I tried to block her out, until she started calling my name in a loud and annoyingly high pitched tone.

"Ms. Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"One of our student guides will show you around before classes start. I hope you have a nice day." She smiled warmly

I smiled back, and headed out.

I gritted my teeth. The last thing I wanted was to be led around by some pompous, preppy, overly spoiled brat intent on giving tours for extra credit so she could get on the National Honor Society and make mommy and daddy proud. But as I walked out of the office that's definitely not what I found.

This girl was about 5'2", short compared to me at 5'8", with waist long golden blond hair tied in a French braid, which had flaming red streaks running through it. Her outfit was a grey vest with a black t-shirt shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and bright red Converses. She looked at me with incredulous blue eyes.

"You the new girl?" I nodded, and she held out her hand. "Name's Kamen. Prez of the Lake Placid High School anime club and avid cosplayer. Nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it, surprised at her grip. Definitely not what I expected...

"I'm Logan. Anime fan, not brave enough to cosplay."

She laughed. "I'll make sure we change that. Do you have your schedule?"

I handed it to her, and we spent the next half an hour walking around the school, talking about friends, and if I had belonged to any clubs before I came here. She brought me to the cafeteria, and we sat down at a table in the far corner of the dimly lit room. I fumbled around in my bag for my breakfast, and set everything down on the table.

"So..." Kamen began, with a tone that I knew would lead to a question. "How did you get your..." She motioned to her face, drawing invisible lines on her cheek and forehead in the exact spot where my bruises were. I hated answering this question more than anything else. But if I was going to make any friends I might as well tell her.

"I got in a fight..." She looked at me curiously.

"No fist could have…"

I grinned crookedly. "Not a fist. A three hole punch. The girl got mad at me in the middle of class for something I hadn't done, so she grabbed the closest thing to her that could do a good amount of damage." She looked at me in a mix of what I figured to be wonder and worry, and I sat back, munching happily on my food, glad to get something in my stomach.

When the halls and the cafeteria began to fill, we got up from the table. She handed me my schedule and picked up her bag.

"You should be just about set for the day. Come find me at lunch. You can sit with me and the rest of the gang." Waving at me, she walked off.

I headed to my first period class, American Lit. The teacher was young, but nice and seemingly interesting. Then came history, then chemistry. My fourth period class was an elective, Modern Mythology (it was either that or office tech.) I walked in, and took a seat towards the back. Surveying the class, I saw that Kamen was seated across the room from me. She waved, and came to sit next to me.

"Hey. What's up? How's your day going?"

I shrugged, and gave her a playback of my day so far. It was then that I noticed a sandy blond head had appeared in the room. Peering around, I got a better look at him.

Outside, it had been less obvious, but his skin was pale. Normally, when compared to me and my tan Italian skin, anyone looks pale, but he was easily the palest in the room. When he walked it was fluid and graceful.

To put it blankly in mythology terms, he was a god. Too perfect for any of the humans around him, but he graced us with his presence. I gawked at him until Kamen whacked my arm.

"You alright Logan? You're spacing out a bit there."

I turned to her, a blush forming across my cheeks. "Sorry. I was just looking at him…" I pointed to the gorgeous boy. "Who is he?"

She sighed. "That, my girl, is Matthew Douglas. Don't even think about him, cause you're just wasting your time. Since him and his family came here a year and a half ago, almost all of the popular girls have made a move on him, and none of them have succeeded. He just doesn't date. Actually, he more or less ignores every single person that isn't a part of his family…" She looked at my curious expression and continued. "His family is huge. There's him, his brothers Thomas, Brandon, and Kyle, and his sisters Sarah, Amanda, Emily, and Michelle. They were all adopted by Dr. Douglas and his wife. Dr. Douglas works at the local hospital."

At that moment the teacher walked into the room, and Kamen turned around. The teacher began to hand out a list of topics of the course, and a book list. I laid my chin down on the desk and began drumming my fingers.

He was just so…so different. Everything about him screamed "not normal" in some way. What had Kamen said about him? He ignores anyone that isn't his family? Then why had he helped me in the parking lot?

The rest of the day went by with a blur. Lunch was not as bad as I thought it would be, and my last three classes were pretty much the same as in my old school. When the last bell rang I waited until most of the students had cleared out of the parking lot, and then I headed out to my car. As I reached the edge of the parking lot once again a steely grip locked onto my elbow.

"Would you like some help?" The musical voice was so familiar, so unnerving. I turned around and looked up to meet his gaze. I gasped like a stunned fish for a second, and then turned around and yanked my elbow out of his grip.

"No thank you…" I said as I began to walk across the lot, towards the far corner where I had parked my car. When I was about halfway there, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Wait. Let me help…"

I whirled around, trying to find him to refuse his offer once again. In that second, my legs slipped out from under me, and I fell, going down hard on my right wrist. A sharp pain shot up my arm, and I instantly let out a small cry of pain. Sitting up, I attempted to get up from the small patch of ice.

"You shouldn't do that. I could hear the crack from ten feet away. You definitely broke something." Matt walked over to where my bag lay, and picked it up. "Let me at least drive you to the hospital. I can get you in quickly." He dangled his phone in front of me. I then remembered that his father worked at the hospital.

"Fine. On one condition." He offered his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and felt a shock as I realized how cold his hand was. He saw the look on my face, and looked away. I fished out my keys out of my pocket. "You drive."

I was about to hand him the keys when I noticed something.

"Aww, shit…" I huffed as I held up my keys for a closer look. My little blue crystal star that had been a present from my mom was broken, two points missing from one side. I threw him the keys. "You're going to have to drive." I began to toddle back to the car, fully aware of the now searing pain in my forearm. Matt beat me to the car, unlocking the passenger side. I got in, and upon sitting down I realized that the seat of my jeans was soaking wet.

Lying back in the seat, I tried to block out the pain in my arm. A chilly, painful minute later, Matt got into the car, carrying a roll of bandage wrap and an ice pack. He looked at me, and I was caught again by the brilliant color of his eyes.

"Please?" he murmured, motioning to my arm.

I gingerly held up my arm, and he took it in his hands. Working carefully as not to hurt me, he had my arm wrapped up in about a minute.

"Wow. Does this happen a lot?" I said as I examined his handiwork on my arm. It was tight, perfect, causing me no pain.

Matt laughed. "No, not much." He cracked the ice pack and laid it across my now bandaged wrist. "Having a doctor as a father does have its advantages. I already called him. He's waiting for us now." With that he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

The ride to the hospital was dead silent. I stared out the window, watching the snow covered trees wiz by.

Five minutes later we were at the hospital. Matt escorted me in, taking me down a maze like series of hallways to a small, brightly lit waiting room.

There, sitting in a chair, was the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen. His hair was platinum blond, his skin and eye color almost identical to Matt. I figured this must be Dr. Douglas.

"Dad. Here she is. This is Logan Marshall. Logan, this is my dad, Dr. Samuel Douglas." Dr. Douglas stood up, with just as much, maybe more, fluidity and grace as Matt. I managed to stutter out a small hello. How did Matt know my name? I was sure I had never spoke to him after this morning, and he had only been in one of my classes, and that teacher hadn't taken roll call. Whatever. I turned my attention back to the handsome doctor.

"Nice to meet you too Logan. I heard you had a little incident in the school parking lot." He shot Matt a glance. "Good thing he was there. If you had moved it any more you could have damaged it more seriously." He walked away, and when Matt began to get up he turned around, pointed a finger at Matt, and mouthed the words "sit down." Matt sat back down, head down, fiddling with my keys.

The process of the x-rays was easy and quick, and twenty minutes later revealed that I had broken one of the bones in my wrist. Dr. Douglas began putting my arm in a cast. While he was busy with my arm, he spoke. "So how exactly did you get those bruises?" He motioned to my forehead. I took my good arm and gingerly touched the sore spot.

"I got in a fight with another girl. She took a three hole punch to my head." He looked at me in disbelief. "It was the second fight I had gotten into within the past month, I know it's kind of hard to believe, but the school I was in wasn't exactly the best. I wasn't exactly the most well liked person." He finished with the outer wrapping of the cast, and took a pair of small scissors to cut off the excess fabric.

"It's not so easy moving to a new place, is it?" He spoke with the air of a person who had done it many times before.

"Yeah…" I breathed. "After a while you get used to it. I'm starting to actually like this town." He grinned, and put the scissors down on a metal tray.

"You're all set. Come back in four to six weeks and we'll check your arm."

"Thank you very much. Now about paying for this…" I thought about my dwindling amount of cash in my bank account.

He waved his hands. "Don't worry about it. It's been really quiet around here today, and you're a friend of Matt. So it's no problem."

I stammered out another quick thank you, and headed back out to the waiting room. Matt was sitting, talking animatedly with another pale person. This was a small, pixie like girl with short, black hair that was spiked in every direction.

"I'm done." At the sound of my voice he looked up at me, and I held up my arm. "I'm patched up now. Can I go home?" He got up, and motioned to the small girl by his side.

"Logan, this is my sister Amanda. Amanda, this is Logan." In a very unusual gesture, she bounded forward, and locked her arms around me in a death hug. I must have looked shocked, because Matt just laughed. "Don't worry. She does that to everyone."

Amanda let me go, and looked up at me. "Call me Mandy! I hope we can be friends!" She turned back to Matt. "Ready to go home?"

Matt gave a quick nod, the looked at me. "Will you be ok? His voice was filled with concern. He tossed me my keys.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." I left them in the waiting room and back tracked the maze of halls until I made it out onto the parking lot. Finally making it to my car, I quickly got into the drivers seat, and shoved the keys into the ignition.

It was then that I noticed one small difference. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, upon closer examination, revealed that in place of my broken blue star was a clear crystal snowflake. Attached to the chain was a small tag. I flipped the tag over. Written on the back was a single word written in cursive.

Sorry

I hope you all liked it! Chapter two will hopefully be up after Thanksgiving Vacation (November 26-29) because I have plenty of time to work on it. I would like 20 reviews, so please click that lovely green button at the bottom of the page!

Oh, and MissVampireFreak was confused with the names, so I'm going to post a name guide here.

Cullen Family-Douglas Family (The Douglas family is the Cullen's fake names)

Matthew-My OC

Bella- Sarah

Edward- Brandon

Alice- Amanda

Jasper- Thomas

Emmett- Kyle

Rosalie- Michelle

Carlisle- Samuel

Esme- Nicole

Renesmee- Emily

Jacob- (doesn't change. He comes in at a later chapter)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been kind of here, there and everywhere lately…since I last updated I've been involved in plenty of Twilight related things, including…

*Seeing the Twilight movie…twice

* Getting to meet Kellan Lutz (Yes, the Kellan who played Emmett Cullen! I got to hug him! He was so nice!)

*Got a ton of Twilight crap for Christmas…a lot…and I got Bella's bracelet!

So as you can see, I've been busy. But to make it up I will have chapter three up in a week or so! So enjoy!

P.S. I know how Logan feels when she fell. I had my first "fall from grace" this morning…damn ice…and I landed almost exactly as I pictured her falling, minus the broken arm…

Chapter 2

"You what?"

"I broke my arm, according to what the doctor told me. I'm fine now." I sat on the counter, phone jammed in the crook of my neck, stirring the bubbling pot of pasta. It was hard to do, considering my arm was in a sling, and I couldn't really move it. I slid carefully off the counter, and set the phone down next to the stove, turning the speakerphone on.

"Can you hear me ok now Alex? It's kind of hard to cook dinner with only one arm…" I fished around in the cabinet next to the stove until I pulled out a small strainer, and tossed it into the sink.

After I got home from the hospital I called my friend Katie, then Alex. Of course Alex would be worried. Alex was like the big sister I never had. She got worried if she couldn't get a hold of me, or if I didn't call her on our usual checkup day, Saturday. She went immediately into a panic at the news from my arm, wondering if I was getting abused or something…

"Yeah I can hear you. But how did you get hurt? I know you're not the most graceful person, but still…you've never broken anything before!" I sighed, very irritated with the interrogation I was getting from Alex. A minute more of this and I would hang up on her. And she would just call me back.

"I…I just fell in the school parking lot. It's so icy here; the parking lot is like an ice skating rink. I'm surprised I didn't break anything else. Earlier one of the other kids here helped me across, but he kind of…caused me to fall this afternoon." I couldn't lie to Alex. She would find out the truth somehow sooner or later, so it was better to tell her now. I picked up the pot with my good hand and the tips of my fingers on my bad hand. Walking carefully as not to spill the pasta, I skillfully managed to pour the water and pasta in the strainer, and I shook it to drain the water. I could hear Alex's voice, calling out to me.

"So what does this guy look like? If you fell because of him he must be good looking."

"It's not…it's not because of that. But he is pretty good looking." I launched into a good four or five minute description of him, describing everything from his sandy blond hair to his warm, topaz eyes.

"But the strangest thing about him is he seems to be very protective of me. Like he knows something is going to happen to me. But at the same time he completely ignores me. I tried to talk to him a few times, and he just walked right by me. I'm not that much of a walking disaster…am I?" I wrenched the refrigerator door open, and pulled out a soda, now infuriated by Matt's strange emotional roller coaster. I cracked it open and took a sip, hoping to dull my anger. I was silent for a minute, too long in my mind.

"I'd like an answer, an opinion, something that would be helpful here! I have a predicament that needs solving." I could here Alex rustling on her bed, something she did when she had an opinion that I wouldn't agree with. "Alex…spit it out…now…"

"Well, by the way you just sounded now when you described him," I took another swig of soda, still trying to stay calm while she spoke, "I figured that you're pretty infatuated with this guy and you have a major crush on him."

I nearly dropped my soda, and all the fury and confusion that I'd been trying to suppress came back in a split second. "What would make you think that? Yes, he is gorgeous, and somewhat nice, but this guy caused me to fall, and I've only known him one day!" I nearly hung up on her, but something Alex said made me stop.

"Maybe he's just what you need. A good guy that'll watch over you and take care of you. Give him another chance…" I growled, and picked up the phone, now very irritated at Alex.

"I'll talk to you later. Dinner's ready." I heard her sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Fine. Oh, and I mailed your Christmas present early! It should be there by Friday at the latest. You'll love it!"

"Ok. Bye Alex. Love you!" I hung up the phone, slamming it as I did so. She's so irritating sometimes! I poured some pasta into a bowl, and some sauce onto the pasta. I grabbed my soda, and sat down at the table, shoving the food in my mouth. In my life there were a few scenarios.

One, I do have a crush on this guy, and he has a crush on me, or two, I don't really like this guy, and he is some freaky stalker dude. I had to admit, but I was beginning to think that it was more number one than number two. Now all I had to do was try to figure this guy out…

************************************************************************

The next day I drove to school early, now equipped with heavily treaded snow boots. I walked carefully across the parking lot, picking each step carefully as to not have a repeat of yesterday. There was no sight of my savior from yesterday, so I made my way to my classes, in each one getting bombarded with questions about what had happened. Since no one else had been there, I told them I had slipped by myself. It was easier than having to become the center of gossip in school. I could see it now. "New girl flirts with mysterious hottie". I did so not want that. I managed to survive the day, until fourth period, Modern mythology. Just where I wanted to go…

I walked into the classroom, and there he was. His sandy blond hair perfectly messy, his skin still pale as snow. I slowly went to my seat in the back, ignoring stares from people curious to know what had happened. That included Kamen.

"What the hell happened, girl? Did you get eaten by the parking lot of doom?" I sighed, letting my head drop to the desk. I did not like this. I did not like this at all…

"Yeah, I fell in the parking lot. It's broken, but the doctor said it would heal in 4 to 6 weeks." I left out the parts about Matt causing me to fall, driving me to the hospital, and meeting Dr. Douglas. I figured it was for the better. She proceeded to tell me about the time she also fell in the parking lot. It was then that the teacher came in. She began passing out more sheets, summarizing whatever this week's lesson was.

"To start, we're going to study the past and present views on some mythological creatures. The first creature is…vampires." At this I saw Matt visibly stiffen in his seat, and he turned slowly to look at the teacher. I swear the phrase "if looks could kill" crossed my mind. I had never seen anyone look so agitated. Once the teacher had passed out all the papers, she turned to the class. "Miss Marshall, Mr. Douglas, please come to the front of the classroom. You two will be participating in our debate. Past views on vampires, Miss Marshall, against modern views on vampires, Mister Douglas." I got up, pissed that she had called on me.

I like vampire books and movies, but not any of the modern ones. They softened the scary views, made vampires seem less like killers. I liked all of the old movies, the ones with the bad special effects and tons of people killed. I got up to the front of the class, and sat down on the "stool of debate". I looked at Matt, who had just as pissed a look on his face as I did. "To begin, you will both give an opening statement on why you think the better point of view on vampires is from your time period. Miss Marshall, you may start." I got up, ready to defend my ideals, and to attempt not to make a fool of myself.

"Vampires, since the beginning of time, have been known as evil, bloodthirsty creatures that prey on the blood of innocent humans. They travel by the cover of darkness, killing anyone that happens to be taking a late night stroll. They kill mothers, husbands, children, anyone. For all eternity they have been considered murders, so why should that change now, after four to five hundred years of the same perception of them?" I sat back on the stool, pretty happy with myself, giving Matt a smug look before he stood up, gracefully addressing the class.

"I agree with Logan on some points. Yes, vampires are murderers. Yes, they kill innocent people. But why do you believe that the view on them can't possibly change? According to Stephenie Meyer's book _Twilight_, vampires can change. They can survive on a diet of animal blood. It is possible for them to resist human blood, to stave off from the stereotypical image of vampires. I believe that if they did in fact exist within our community, it would be hard to judge them from us, the normal human population, if they lived by the modern view on their species."

I sat up, trying not to fall off the stool. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. "Well, even though Stephenie Meyer's ideology of a vampire may be the kind and gentle one, deep down they are and will always be, cold blooded killers. I may not have read _Twilight_, but I believe that the only vision of them should be the older one." I looked at Matt, giving him what I hoped was the coldest stare I could give. He looked back at me, and the look he gave me was a sorry one, like he was about to say something he knew would hurt me.

"You just don't want to admit anyone's idea is right except yours. To me, it seems like you're afraid to admit that you're wrong, and you don't want to admit defeat."

I stood there, my body frozen in shock. I had never wanted to hit someone so badly, but when he finished speaking and turned to me I walked over to him, and swung like I was going to hit him. He didn't flinch, didn't even move. "This…isn't…over…" I sputtered, driven by the pure fury that now coursed through my veins. I walked back to my seat, and sat down, for once thankful that I was in the back of the class. The rest of the class went by in a blur, mostly due to my now sketch covered notebook. When the bell rang I stuffed everything into my bag, and started to walk out of the room. When I passed by his desk, I purposely whacked him in the side of the head with my bag while shifting it to my shoulder.

I spent the rest of the day trying to avoid anyone who had heard of the near mythology class massacre (as it had now been dubbed by the school gossipers). The day ended, and I headed back to my locker, thankful that I didn't have very much homework. I was walking down one of the main hallways when I saw him. Fury bubbled up in me again, and I gathered up the courage to walk up to him. He was putting on his jacket, and as I got to him he looked up.

"So, do you really think that was the best way to make me feel better? Make an ass out of me in front of the whole class?" I was halfway between screaming my head off and crying my eyes out.

"I was just trying to make my point. You didn't look too comfortable speaking in front of the class, so I figured the faster it was over the better." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Again. I truly am."

I huffed; irritated that he was trying to apologize. "Well, you did hurt me. You know, I was actually starting to forgive you for yesterday. Good luck getting me to like you now." I turned quickly, walking down the hall. I didn't hear him behind me. Good, because I needed time to calm down.

"Would you consider forgiving me over some pizza?"

I screamed, never expecting him to be right next to me. "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I smacked him over the head. He didn't even move, and it felt like I had hit a rock. I rubbed my hand. "Damn." I looked at him, tears beginning to stream down my face. "Are you trying to purposely hurt me? Physically and mentally?" He looked at me, a crooked smile crossing his face.

"Well, to me it seems like you are a magnet for trouble. Ice, arguments, heads…" He chuckled lightly, and I swear to god I could hear my heart melting. It was like the part of me that hated him was at war with the part of me that loved him, and the love side was winning. I shook my hand, trying to get some sensation back into it. Looking back at him, his golden eyes were locked onto my green-grey eyes. I thought about his offer, taking time to think about the pros and cons. Finally I made my decision.

"Fine, I'll go have some pizza, and I'll consider forgiving you. It's going to take a lot to earn my trust. I'm not a pushover." I started walking to the door, and Matt walked by my side. He jangled his keys.

"Ok. But I'm driving." We walked out of the school into the parking lot, to the stares of just about everyone there. I blushed, and pulled my hood over my head. I hated being the center of attention. Matt looked at me, and chuckled. "Well, I was right about one thing."

I shot him a sideways glance. "Right about what, may I ask?"

"You don't like being in the spotlight."

"Well, yeah. I never really have. Are we almost at your car?"

"Yeah. Here it is."

In front of me was a deep blue Mustang convertible. I whistled, impressed. "2009 Ford Mustang GT Premium?"

"Impressive. You know cars?

I shrugged. "A little. I know a lot about Fords. I have a small amount of funds that I'm saving up for a used blue Mustang." I ran my hand over it, feeling the silky smoothness of the exterior paint job. "It's in really good condition. Did you get it recently?"

"About one or two months ago. I was driving my sister's car until I decided what I wanted to get. I was torn between going for a '68 or this, and I went for this." Unlocking the car, he opened the door for me. "Ladies first."

I thanked him, and got in. When he shut the door, I noticed how darkly tinted the windows were. He got into the drivers seat. "Buckle up." I quickly buckled my seatbelt.

"Did you get this custom made? The windows aren't usually this dark…"

"Yeah. I have skin problems, and the medication reacts very violently in the sun. So I have to stay out of the sun as much as I can." I noticed he had a glazed over look on his face, like he was deep in thought over something. For a while it was completely silent, until I noticed that he had a small CD case wedged under my seat. I picked it up.

"Do you mind?" I held up the case.

"No, go right ahead." I opened the CD case, flipping through all the CDs. He had Linkin Park, Secondhand Serenade, and a ton of classical CDs. One was a completely blank; except for a date written is scrawling print across the middle.

"May Twenty-Fourth…"

"My birthday." I looked up at him, still curious about the CD. "My brother made it for me. It's a CD of his compositions. He plays piano."

"Oh. Cool." I popped the CD into the radio, and a smooth, light wave of piano music began to pour out. I listened in wonder, amazed that someone age seventeen had composed these songs. "They're amazing. He's amazing. Which brother is it?"

"Brandon. The one with the bronze hair."

"Oh. Ok." I had seen him around the school, walking from class to class with Sarah, one of Matt's other sisters. They were both gorgeous, of course. But not as beautiful as Matt.

We stopped in front of a pizza place called Joe's. I got out, yanking my hood lower to escape the glares of the local business people. Matt laughed again, and I glared at him. "Real funny. You know I don't like attention, but you bring me to the busiest part of the town for pizza." I grumbled, but walked around the car and into the restaurant.

Inside it was empty. I was thankful, and we walked up to the counter. "I'd like a large pizza, half onions, green peppers, and mushrooms, and half cheese, and a soda." I turned to Matt. "Aren't you going to order something?" He shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." He paid for our food while I looked at him in disbelief.

"You take me out for pizza and don't get anything for yourself? You're stranger than I thought." I got lost deep in thought as he walked us to a small old fashioned booth at the back of the room. We sat down, me on one side, him on the other. "So…" I murmured, trying to end the awkward conversation. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to play guitar. Living with Brandon had to rub off sometime. What about you?" His eyes stared at me intently, as if he was trying to figure out something about me.

"Well, I like anime and manga. They're Japanese comics and cartoons. And I used to play piano when I was younger." I scrambled around in my brain, trying to think of a question. My soda came, brought by a mousy, stuttering teenage boy. I took a sip, feeling relieved to have something to drink. "So you were adopted? That must have been hard."

"Not really. We all get along so well. We're as close as any real family could be. The only hard thing is that we move a lot. We only moved here earlier this year. You just moved here, right?"

"Yeah. I moved from New Hampshire. I used to live in Brewster Massachusetts with my mom and my sister, but they…died in a fire at our home when I was twelve." I looked down, tracing the grains of the wood on the table. I could feel that clawing feeling coming back. My pizza arrived and I dug in, eating two slices before I calmed down enough to speak again. "I'm sorry. I don't even really know you, and I'm boring you with my life story, and…"

"It's ok. I don't find it the least bit boring actually. You've had a hard life." Matt looked at me with those eyes, giving me the look I had gotten many times before, when people had heard what had happened to my mother. I had gotten used to it, but coming from him it was different. Like he understood.

"May I ask what happened in the fire?"

I swallowed, finishing my third piece of pizza. "They said it was an accident. A curtain caught on fire when they were asleep. They couldn't get out because of the snow blocking the door. I was at a friend's house, staying overnight. They told me over and over, it was an accident, it was an accident. But I don't think it was an accident." I turned my body, and laid parallel to the booth, my legs stretched out.

"You think someone killed them?"

"Yep."

"Why do you think that?"

I turned to Matt, a serious look in my eye. "Every so often I have these dreams. I'm running through the woods. Not stopping, never slowing down. Someone, or something, is chasing me. It's so cold, and it gradually gets harder to breathe. And suddenly there's a sharp pain in my leg, then a burning, and then I wake up. Whatever is chasing me keeps saying "I'll get you like I got your mother". It's really creepy."

Matt just stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He looked away, as if something I had said had connected to something that he knew. I had to change the subject

"So why did you give Mrs. Petrelli the death glare when she mentioned this week's topic? You looked like you were seriously going to kill her." He looked away, and slid out of the booth. I got annoyed. It was obviously a topic that he didn't want to discuss.

"It's getting late. I need to get you back to the parking lot." I slid out of the booth, and stood up to face him. I realized that he was taller than me, at least by five or six inches.

"Excuse me, but it's not polite to completely ignore a person when they ask you a question. Hey! Come back here!" I chased him out to the street, where he already waited in the car, engine revving.

"Get in. I'm taking you back to get your car." His already pale white knuckles were even paler, stretched taunt over his bones. I got into the car, giving a loud huff as I sat down. We drove in complete silence back to the school. Matt pulled into the parking lot next to my car.

"Thanks for the pizza…see you tomorrow…" I slammed the door harder than necessary. I stormed away, and I heard his tires squeal when they found a dry patch of pavement. By the time I turned around he was already gone, far out of the parking lot.

I fumbled with my keys, too angry for words. I finally got the key in the ignition when I felt the tears start to fall. I sat for a good ten minutes, letting the tears cascade down my face. I couldn't take much more of his bipolar mood swings. It was making a bad day worse, and all I wanted to do was go home. I managed to calm down enough to drive myself home.

Pulling in my driveway I noticed a plastic bag wrapped box lying on the snow. I picked it up, looking at the shipping label. It was from Alex, so it had to be my Christmas present. I didn't really care about waiting to open it, so I headed into the house. I set a kettle of water on the stove to boil, and while that heated up I opened the box. Inside was a rectangle wrapped with tacky gift paper, which I figured to be a book, and an envelope with a card. I opened the envelope first. It was a tacky Christmas card, one that you get someone when you are desperate to cheer someone up. I looked at the little note Alex had written.

Logan,

I know how hard it was for you to move, and you know how much we'll miss you at the annual ice skating day. I figured you wouldn't like it if I picked you out a book, so I picked one out for you and got you a gift card! That way if you don't like it (and I don't know how you couldn't!) you can get something you actually like. Hope you have a merry Christmas!

Best buddy,

Alex

PS. Maddie wants pictures from your Christmas out there.

PSS. NO REGIFTING THE BOOK!

I giggled. Of course, she knew I didn't like half the books she picked out for me. I grabbed the book, and unwrapped it, being careful not to cut myself on the paper. It was a standard black book, the word _Twilight_ written across the cover, with a picture of an apple in the palm of someone's hands. I turned the book over and read the summary on the back.

Vampires. What was with this occurring theme? I grabbed the now whistling teapot from off the stove, poured myself a cup of tea, and went to sit down in the big black leather chair by the window. I might as well read it to make her happy…I didn't notice myself gradually falling asleep, the book falling from my hands…

************************************************************************

**So did you like it? I know the argument was kind of corny, but every time I tried to rewrite it just didn't work. Please review! Comments are love! And check out my other new story, A Picture Worth A Thousand Words!**

**Notes:**

***Ms. Petrelli is homage to Peter Petrelli in Heroes. I couldn't think of a name, so that's what I came up with.**

*** The other names I used for the Cullens are actually the names of some of my friends and family. Sarah, Amanda, Thomas, Kyle, Michelle, Nicole, Emily are all real people. And Kamen is a real person too. She freaked when she read this…If any of you guys are reading this right now REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH! Or I'll ignore you for a while…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…my beta seems to have disappeared, so I'm just going to post this now…sorry that it's kinda dorky. It's the best that I could write for it. Hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Series books. Those are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own any other characters that aren't from the series…**

Chapter 3

The week went on, and I hadn't see Matt at all for the past two days. Or for that matter any of his family. They had not returned to school, and when I asked around I got the frequent response of "camping trip." I began to adjust to school without him, and I adjusted to my new school in general. I fell easily into my new classes, and I was accepted easily by Kamen and her friends. Our lunch table included Kai, the gay freshman who was determined to get the lead in the school play; Sean, who was on crutches after trying to break a two inch board with his foot. He ended up breaking his ankle instead; Maggie, who is determined to be the most colorful person in school, literally. And last but not least, Nikko, our favorite Japanese exchange student who was extremely smart, fluent in English, and adept in hacking computers. All in all we were a very patchwork but close-knit group.

Friday morning rolled around, and I was so glad that I had survived my first week at a new school. After getting my books and opening the front door, I groaned inwardly. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. At least I had bothered to go fish in the hall closet for a pair of boots, which happened to fit me.

When I got to the school I saw that familiar blue mustang sitting in the front row of the school parking lot, flanked by a massive jeep on one side and a black Volvo on the other. I felt a small void that had grown while Matt had been gone disappear, but I also felt my anger and confusion towards him return also. I decided on a plan of action, which was basically to ignore him. It was a pretty stupid plan, but I was willing to try.

As the day wore on I began to feel tired, worn down, and every room felt like it was one hundred degrees inside. By the time I got to mythology, I could barely even stand up. I managed to wobble over to Mrs. Petrelli's desk at the beginning of class.

"Mrs. Petrelli, can I bring the wastebasket back to my desk? I'm not feeling so good." She took one look at me and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?"

I shook my head, being careful not to make the room spin. "Maybe later. I don't want to miss anything important in class." And with that I scooped up the bucket and brought it back to my seat.

I spent most of the class with my head down on the desk, not even bothering to pay attention. Seeing Matt sitting sideways, always keeping an eye on me, I closed my eyes. I think I was hoping to get the mental picture of him out of my brain. It was then that I made the mistake of flipping my head over on my desk. My stomach flipped along with my head, and I just barely managed to grab the bucket before I spilled my guts, my head ever so gracefully shoved into the bucket. Such a pretty mental picture.

Once I managed to stop puking I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, my arms still wrapped around the wastebasket. I could feel every set of eyes in the room on me as I wobbled horribly up to the front of the room. I got to the door when I heard a scraping chair behind me.

"Mrs. Petrelli, may I accompany Logan to the nurse? She might not make it in this state."

I sighed. Guess I had no choice but to talk to him. I made it about five feet down the hall before I had to set the bucket down again, once again getting sick. But this time I felt a cool hand rubbing my back, and holding my hair back. Once I was finished I moved myself into a sitting position against the lockers. I looked up at Matt, too tired to say anything.

"You look really bad. Want me to bring you to the nurse's office?" I shook my head feebly, and tried to get up. I stumbled, and almost fell face first onto the floor, but not before a pair of strong arms caught me.

"I'd say you're in no condition to be walking." Balancing my book bag on one shoulder, he scooped me up bridal style in his arms. I was too tired to argue anymore, so I just attempted to get comfortable in his arms. I swear that I heard him sigh in contentment.

The next thing I knew, I was in a dimly lit room on a small cot, which I figured was the nurse's office. I moved, pressing my cheek against the cinderblock wall. It felt so good. The nurse came in, a short, stout lady with a head full of frizzy blond hair. "You're quite sick. You're going to go home, but I need to take your temperature first." She stuck a large thermometer in my mouth, and I laid there. After a minute or two it beeped, and the nurse looked at it. "Woo! You're running quite a fever there. 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit." She then turned briskly and walked out of the room, and Matt walked in, carrying a new bucket, lined with a garbage bag.

"You're coming home with me. I know Clare is out of town, so there's no one at home to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself…I don't need anybody taking…" I couldn't finish, grabbing the new bucket out of Matt's hands and breaking it in. I looked back up at him.

"Fine. I'll come back to your house. But you're not doting over me like I'm a little kid."

He laughed. "I promise I won't, but I can't say the same for my mother. She hasn't had anyone new over the house in a while. So be prepared."

"Great. Can we stop by my house first? If I'm going to be sick I at least want to be in comfortable clothes." I eased carefully off the cot and stood up. The room didn't spin, but I felt weak from dehydration from all the fluids I had lost.

Outside, the snow was falling lightly, and with a gentle breeze it was blowing everywhere. I let some of the snow fall on my face, in an attempt to cool my now raging fever. We got to Matt's car and I collapsed onto the seat, not even bothering to put on the seatbelt before I once again passed out.

The next time I woke up, I was on a black leather couch, wrapped up in a soft, vibrant blue fleece blanket. I was comfortable, but I had no clue where I was. I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in a very large, open room, with stark white walls and light hardwood floors. There was a large grand staircase in one corner of the room, and near that was an abnormally large flat screen TV. It was turned on to that travel show with the older guy who spent the whole show drinking, eating, and cracking jokes. The volume was a low hum, so low that I could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I had been so immersed in my new surroundings that I hadn't noticed the one closest to me. Matt was sitting at my feet, watching TV. I felt my cheeks get hot, and Matt grinned, making my heart flutter.

"No. I'm fine. Starting to feel a bit better. I don't think my fever is as bad as it was before."

Matt leaned over, and lightly ran his hand against my cheek. I felt a shock as his hand ran lightly over my skin. He then pressed his hand against my forehead, and I felt how cool his skin was.

"You feel better. You scared me for a second there when you fell asleep in the car. I thought I was going to have to drag you to the hospital again." He gave me another one of those heart wrenching smiles. "I stopped by your house and grabbed some pajamas for you. They're in the bathroom. Down that hall and to the left." He got up off the couch, surveying me. "Hmm…I should probably come with you. Make sure you don't pass out."

We made our way down the hallway, past the kitchen, where I could hear someone cooking. "That's Nicole. My mom." We made our way down to the bathroom. Matt turned to me. "I have a few things to take care of. You'll be ok right?"

I nodded, leaving Matt to go into the bathroom. It was made in the same grand style that I had seen through the house so far, with dark blue granite countertops and white tile flooring. My pajamas were resting on the side of the bath tub, which was huge. I changed, and splashed my face with cold water a few times. I felt slightly dizzy, so I sat down on the edge of the tub.

I still couldn't believe where I was. In Matt's house, in his bathroom.

I had to be dreaming.

I made my way back out through the hall, into the kitchen, where I had seen Matt's mom cooking. She was still there, making some kind of soup. Smelled like chicken soup. Amazing chicken soup.

The woman herself was stunningly beautiful. Her heart shaped face was framed perfectly by billowing caramel colored locks. She was a little bit shorter than me, and she definitely didn't look old enough to have kids. But the two things that stuck out to me the most were her beautiful butterscotch colored eyes and her abnormally pale skin, similar to Matt. She finally spotted me in the hallway.

"Oh, you must be Logan! Come sit down. I've heard all about you." I wandered slowly to a chair at a tall island in the middle of the kitchen, and I sat down, in shock by her sudden hospitality. "You be my taste tester for my soup I'm making for everyone. It's almost finished." She grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet above her, and poured some soup into it, not spilling one drop of it. "Here you go. Tell me what you think."

I hesitantly picked up a spoon, taking a sip of the soup. Flavors burst inside of my mouth like fireworks, and I caught hints of garlic, oregano, and rosemary mixed in with the tender pieces of chicken. "It's amazing! You're a really good cook. Homemade recipe?"

She laughed. "No. I get bored being at home sometimes so I like to experiment with recipes. Everyone really likes them." We heard a door slam loudly in the background. "Including Jacob. Here he comes now."

A half naked, gigantic Native American kid walked into the kitchen, shaking snow out of his hair. I giggled, getting soaked by said snow in the process. At the sound of my giggling, he looked at me, his eyes widening.

"Who's this?"

"Logan. She's one of Matt's friends. She's staying with Claire, and she's out of town right now. Matt invited Logan to stay here while she gets better." I got up off the chair and walked over to the boy, who towered over me. "I'm Logan. Nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand, and I noticed that even though he had been running half naked in the middle of the woods, his skin was searing hot. "I'm Jake." We both walked back to the island, and he took a seat next to me. Spotting my bowl of soup, he grinned. "Soup any good today?"

"Hell yeah. She can really cook." He laughed, and grabbed a bowl of soup for himself. At the same time, Matt was back at my side, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"My family is almost home. Do you feel comfortable being down here or would you rather go and sit in the library?" I pushed the empty bowl away from me, satisfied from the delicious meal. I hadn't gotten to meet most of his family, so I didn't really feel comfortable being surrounded by people I didn't really know.

"I'd rather go up to the library and read for a little while. Is that ok?"

Matt gave me his heart-warming quirky grin. "Not a problem. Come on I'll bring you up there." I got off the stool, and once again tripped over my own feet. Matt caught me again. "I should just tie a harness to you. So when you fall you're not too far away from me so you don't fall flat on your face."

"It's not my fault that I'm gravitationally challenged."

"Even if man lived on the moon in 1/6 earth's gravity you'd still find some way to get hurt."

"No I wouldn't…actually yeah I probably would."

We kept arguing between ourselves until we reached the library. The room was massive, filled floor to ceiling with books of all size, shape, and color.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. My father has a fondness for books." I walked around the room, pulling a few books off of the shelves. Some of them were fairly new, and some of them I suspected to be originals, which I was afraid to touch. I turned back to Matt, my arms full of books.

"I'll just stay here for a while. Get some reading done." Matt nodded.

"If you feel up to it tomorrow we'll go back to your house and grab some of your stuff. I asked Samuel if you could stay here for the weekend, because no one's home, and if you get sick again…" I stood in shock at his sudden hospitality. He must have seen the shock in my eyes, because he added, "Only if you want to stay…" I turned away from him, my face turning a deep red.

"Umm…ok. I'll just stay here and when I feel tired I'll head back down to the couch…"

When I turned back to the door he was gone.

******************************************************************

**AN: Funny thing, after I had decided that Logan was going to get sick, I ended up getting sick too. I guess it was a form of character torture karma. You torture characters and they will torture you right back. It sucked. I was sick for about a month. And I've had softball, so I'm so sorry it's taken me soooo long to get this chapter out. I'll try to update within the next two weeks, but I can't guarantee anything…**

**Oh, and if anyone that reads this is going to Anime Boston 2009 from May 22-24 send me a PM and we'll try to meet up! I want to meet some of my other fanfic peeps! **


End file.
